1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing signal device for use at night. It is designed to be quickly and easily mounted on a fishing rod and has fork lever means for engagement with the fishing line so that movement of said line will actuate the signal device to cause a light signal to be intermittently flashed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fishermen have had great problems at night in telling when fish are on the fishing line. During the daytime it is very common for a fisherman to use a rod holder wedged into the shore to hold the fishing rod and to allow the fisherman to relax without physically attending the rod and line. In the daytime it is quite easy for the fisherman to watch the tip of the rod and tell if a fish is nibbling on the bait or on the hook at the end of the line. At night this way of fishing cannot easily be done because often times it is so dark the fisherman cannot easily see the tip of the rod. Various devices are known for signalling when fish are biting or hooked to a line. These known arrangements are generally unsatisfactory for use in the manner of this invention. The following prior art may be pertinent to the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,050; 2,574,333; 2,663,110; 2,195,692; 2,722,763; and 2,777,238.